Arthur de Bergerac
by Canadagirl52
Summary: Arthur is a master poet, swordsman, and philosopher, among other things. However, his large eyebrows keep him from confessing to his love. Instead, he helps handsome Francis win her heart, which Ivan wants as well. Fem!USUK, FrFem!US, onesided RusFem!Ame


**Hello all! I'd like to take the time to introduce my latest crossover! I will be combining Hetalia with Edmond Rostand's play **_**Cyrano de Bergerac.**_

**Some background info:**

_**Cyrano de Bergerac**_** takes place in France in the 1600's. The title character, Cyrano de Bergerac, is a poet, swordsman, playwright-in short, he has an epic amount of talents. He has one insecurity-his abnormally long nose. He will duel anyone who dares insult it, and he always wins. Cyrano is in love with his beautiful cousin (remember, 1600's, this was very much accepted) Madeleine Robin, otherwise known as Roxane. He is afraid to tell her his feelings because of his nose, and when he works up the courage, Roxane tells him that she is in love with a man named Christian de Neuvillette. The heartbroken Cyrano promises Roxane that he will look out for him. When the two meet, Christian tells Cyrano that he also has feelings for Roxane, but because Roxane is an Intellectual, and Christian is too stupid to impress her, Cyrano writes letters in Christian's name to Roxane and comes up with charming, eloquent, and poetic things for Christian to say to her. Another man, the Comte de Guiche ("Comte" is French for "Count") is also in love with Roxane, though he is already married. **

**The interesting thing is that there was indeed a big-nosed man named Cyrano de Bergerac during this time, but the events of the play are entirely fictional. There is even the possibility that the real Cyrano was gay.**

**Now, I will be presenting the list of the Hetalia characters I will be using to replace the characters of the play, and a brief explanation of why:**

**Cyrano de Bergerac-England (Arthur de Bergerac) **I chose Iggy because of his eyebrows. I just couldn't imagine giving a Hetalia character a long nose.  
**Roxane or Madeleine Robin-Fem!America (Lady Liberty or Abigail Jones)** Let's face it, I'm a sucker for USUK. I genterbent America to stay true to the play.  
**Baron Christian de Neuvillette-France (Baron Francis de Neuvillette)** Honestly, there are a few places where I could put France. I just liked the idea of making him Christian.  
**Ragueneau-Italy (Feliciano Ragueneau)** I almost used Romano for this one, but my boyfriend YamiYugi777, who played Cyrano when we did this play at my school, suggested Italy, and I thought it would work.  
**Vicomte de Valvert-Romano (Vicomte Lovino de Valvert)** Thought he would fit well there.  
**Comte de Guiche-Russia (Comte Ivan de Guiche)** Sorry, Russia, it seems too easy to make you the bad guy here, but de Guiche isn't all that bad, he's actually a decent person in the end.  
**Captain Carbon de Castel-Jaloux-Germany (Captain Ludwig de Castel-Jaloux)** This was actually one of my parts in the play. YamiYugi777 suggested Germany, because he's a militaristic guy.  
**Le Bret-China (Yao Le Bret)** I almost put Japan in this part, but then I reread all of Le Bret's lines, and had an easier time imagining China saying them.  
**Lignère-Spain (Antonio Lignere) **Idon't know, Spain just seemed to fit...  
**The Duenna-Fem!Lithuania **Since Lithuania worked for America at one point, I put him in the role of Roxane's chaperone, but genderbent.  
**Cuigy-Estonia (Eduard de Cuigy) **Cuigy at one point comes in with de Guiche, so I pictured him as a lacky, but he's friends with Cyrano...minor character.  
**Brisaille-Latvia (Raivis de Brisaille) **Same situation as Cuigy.  
**Cadets-Canada (Matthew Williams), Prussia (Gilbert Beillschmidt), Denmark (Andersen Densen), Austria (Roderich Edelstein), Japan (Kiku Honda), Finland (Tino Väinämöinen), others may follow** In this time, a cadet was a noble serving in the army. There are about seven or so cadets that have lines in the play, so obviously there are more cadets, these guys are just doing the talking.  
**Mother Marguérite de Jésus-Hungary (Mother Elizaveta de Jésus)**  
**Sister Marthe-Belgium (Sister Bella)**  
**Sister Claire-Seychelles (Sister Chelsea) **All of the nuns I just used female Hetalia characters for. I saw Seychelles' name given as Chelsea in one fic, so I'm using that.

**I will be leaning very heavily on the script, specifically the translation by Brian Hooker. So if I ever mention the Hooker translation...keep your thoughts clean people.**

**The play is in five acts, so I will do one act for each chapter. Ideally, I would like to finish writing it before I post the chapters so that I don't keep you waiting for too long. If I feel I'm taking too long, I will post what chapters I have.**

**See you in the first chapter, "A Performance at the Hotel de Bourgogne"!**


End file.
